Beauty Within  The Beginning
by natuhleegaylee
Summary: The classic fairy tale of Beauty & the Beast takes a modernized spin. Teenage dream Darren Saunders has it all but once false decision and he loses everything, who one day meets the girl who will change it all; Alex Bartlett an unknown artist/designer.


Beauty and the Beast

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired; the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast"

- Act 1 -

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you?" He slammed his hands on the table.  
>Papers flew everywhere; the look on the young man's face was filled with rage, he was glowing red and his eyes and veins were about to burst. The people surrounding him looked professional, formal and always on the go with their Bluetooth, BlackBerries, iPhones and Mac laptops.<br>"This is good publicity for the both of you. Its business not personal" a professional looking woman with blond pinned up hair and rectangular glasses sternly said.  
>"You couldn't get me a movie with a girl who is actually easy on the eyes? It's called Beauty and the Beast for a reason. I thought I was going to be the Beast, not her! Thank God for movie magic...or this movie wouldn't be selling at all."<br>"Darren. Eight months from now, they will be releasing the trailer for the production and it's already discussed that you and Leila will arrive as a couple. Do I make myself clear?"  
>He sat with one leg on top of the table with his body facing sideways to her. He crossed his arms and stared at the scenery the window walls were giving him. He scoffed and shook his head before facing her.<br>"No."  
>Silence filled the room. The women leaned back as she rested against the chair; she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She released a sigh of despair.<br>"I didn't want it to come to this. But starting now, I am no longer your Agent." she said as she began to gather her things, as well as everyone else.  
>He was aghast. He stood up and looked around begging them to stay.<br>"What about the movie? WHAT ABOUT THE RELEASE?"  
>"You have until December to change my mind. Since, I'm in charge of your taxes and everything. I'm evicting you for the time being and your bank account will be frozen. Maybe that will change your mind."<p>

Everyone had already left leaving only the woman who was previously known as his agent and Darren alone in the room, she walked over to the door but before she exit, she looked over at Darren  
>"Don't worry about how you look in society."<p>

3 months later

"Bro, get the fuck up." a voice said.  
>On the couch was unidentifiable, not even science could tell what it was. It was hideous, it was foul, and it was revolting.<br>"Darren. It's fucking 2pm. Move your ass." the voice said more irritable and impatient.  
>The sounds of footsteps were moving away from what was on the couch to a small kitchen that was shared with the living room. Darren Saunders <em>was<em> a teenager dream; that's right, was. He had been revoked of his star status after complications with his agent's proposal; the complication was his leading lady was sore on the eyes in real life. And, so was he; He wasn't always the grouchy mouldy wolverine or whatever he transformed into. He had the most smoldering blue eyes, dimples that complimented his snow white smile and his honey brown hair that was short and messy but always flowed the right way.

A subway passed by and the room was shaking and thoughts were drowned out. Darren took his time to sit up straight, he was no rush to see the same view he's been seeing for the past three months. It was a small two person-maybe three suite, it had two very small bedrooms (One was used as a closet) while the other one was occupied, a very small bathroom with a shower stall, toilet and sink (Thank God for that.) and finally a joint kitchen – living room area for the finishing touches. It was home sweet home to Darren's roommate but to Darren it was hell.

"I'm coming in!" A high pitch voice coming from outside the suite happily sang

A boy who was about the size of 2nd grade student walked in with the classic "Mama Boy's" look. Striped Polo shirt tucked into his waist high shorts accompanied with high socks and classic blue Converse. He walked over to the counter where a vacant chair was awaiting him; the voice from before smiled as he took his seat. He was built, and had an amazing smile, blond surfer style hair and gentle blue eyes. Your initial impression when you first lay your eyes on him is "Were you on my Hollister bag?"

"Dylan! What's up little man?" He smiled as he was helping himself to a very generous BLT.

"Mama went shopping and told me to stay with you. She'll be happy to pay you when she comes back." Dylan said as he fiddled with whatever was on the counter.

"Hey! Hey! What does Kyle always say?" He said as he paused from creating his sandwich

""You should never pay someone who is willing to do the job for free."" Dylan quoted as if he was reciting what a teacher had written on a blackboard.

Kyle smiled and snapped his fingers before continuing to work on his sandwich. Darren finally managed to pick himself up from the sofa and walk over to the fridge with a thin hospital blanket around him, he was wearing nothing more than a white tank top and some Calvin Klein Boxer shorts.

"Morning Darren" Dylan happily chimed  
>"Shouldn't you be in school?" Darren moodily responded as he stuck his head in the fridge.<p>

Kyle swiftly turned around and backhanded Darren on the side, he gave a look to tell him to shut up and be nice. However, this was a daily routine; the residents here were here for two reasons, the rent was low and there were plenty of rooms to go around.

The story with Dylan and his mother is that his father left Dylan for another woman, it was sad to see. Ms. Dayfield, Dylan's mom is a very sweet, kind and gentle old lady; it was hard for her to raise a growing son. She didn't have the time to be employed especially during this time of the year. They had no money for an education; they barely got by on food. If it wasn't for Kyle watching Dylan for free, Dylan would be up for adoption right now and Ms. Dayfield would still be unemployed.

Kyle's story is personal. Only Darren knows, he's actually really rich but he hates his father. His father was never there for him, it was always job first and family, well family was a last priority in his father's eyes. Apparently, something really nasty happened between him and his father causing him to move out, but honestly, it probably was one of the best things that have ever happened to Kyle. Darren and Kyle are actually really close friends. Kyle was more than happy to take Darren during his time of need but nowadays, he deeply regrets it.

"Knock knock!" another voice from outside the suite sang

"Holy mother fu-"

"DARREN!" Kyle interrupted Darren midway, gesturing Dylan to cover his ears.

Darren hated the morning company that happened every morning, there was never a morning where he could wake up, watch TV, eat and sleep. Well, he does that regardless.

"Wow, Darren is up! That's a first." An average high voice said.

In walked a typical average teenager that looked like he gets stoned every once in a while, he actually wasn't. He was a student studying for a medical degree, most of his money goes towards his intuition so what he had left, and he rented out a room here. He has long wavy sandy brown hair that was a little above the jawline, he had dark rings around his brown eyes and a nice smile.  
>"Shat uff 'pence" Darren mumbled as a piece of whole grain bread was hanging out of his mouth.<br>"Spencer! When are we going to learn about algibra?" Dylan happily as when he caught a glimpse of Spencer.  
>Spencer was the brains of the entire building, he knows everything. No seriously, test him. Tell him you're scared of Airplanes, he'll give you facts and the chances of crashing. They're pretty high.<br>"It's Algebra, Dylan. And we're going to start that as soon as we finish learning about the French Revolution."  
>"Spence' the kid is only...3 years old (I'm 6) whatever and you're teaching him things he'll never use in life." Darren said as he rested his back against the fridge<br>"In your eyes. He'll be able to have a vast number of opportunities for him; unlike some people." Spencer said as he took a glance at Darren  
>"Get out." Darren bluntly said as he walked over to his couch.<br>Kyle snickered as he watched Darren walked away with his head down and grunting every step of the way. Spencer looked clueless as he watched him walk away. Dylan stared and continued to fiddle around with the objects on the desk. This is Darren's life and if he doesn't get his act together in the next five months; it'll be permanent. If only there was some way a girl can love Darren for who he is now and open his eyes to see that beauty is within.

New York, Brooklyn  
>April 2012<p>

"Thanks so much, Alex. The room looks great!" a large man with a plumber moustache cried out.  
>A girl with long tight brown curls with red velvet highlights turned around and smile. She seemed delicate and beautiful, similar to a porcelain china doll. She had forest green eyes and she was 5"1 ft. tall with her inch tall heels. Her sense of style was very chic and modern; denim jean jacket with a white artsy top, blue skinny jean rolled up to her ankles and black heels. She also had a beige beanie to compliment her look.<br>She swung a cylinder container over her right shoulder that bumped into her grey leather Aldo rucksack.  
>"It's no problem! Feel free to call anytime, Mr. Maruzo." She said as departing word.<br>She headed for the subway station and took the train from 14th street to 31st street. It was a typical routine for her, travel all over New York as an underground interior designer. It was a small business but it managed to put food on the table. She arrived in her neighbourhood where the houses looked very much alike, except for the color

"Alex." a voice from behind called.  
>She turned around to meet with a very attractive looking young man who was wearing a grey Adidas sweats and sweater. He had short messy blond hair and brown eyes that complimented his smile.<br>"It's been a long time. Damn, someone is looking fine." He walked over with his hands in his pockets as he checked out every aspect of her body.  
>She scoffed and headed for a brown coloured apartment. She was looking for her keys which gave the guy perfect time to catch up. She was disgusted and frantic; she wanted to get her keys out as soon as possible and just head inside.<br>"Come on girl! Don't try to act like you can't hear me." The man said seductively in her ear as he tried to press his body onto hers. He reeked of Marijuana and Scotch.  
>Alex pushed him away and all he did was chuckle. She managed to find her key and turn around.<br>"Matt, just go away! Go back to your slut."  
>"Why does it have to be like that? That was only once."<br>"Fuck you. It was seven times and you were sober as fuck." She yelled back  
>Matt smirked and scratched the bottom of his lip with his thumb. He ruffled the back of his hair and rotated his head clockwise.<br>"Better watch what you say. I'll have you crawling back." He said as departing words before exiting the alley.

Shivers ran down her back as she watched him. If you haven't guessed already, that's was Alex's ex-boyfriend; Matthew Caine, he was the typical Rich Caucasian Daddy's boy. Why did the break up? It's self-explanatory really. He's not the perfect son; he's similar to the celebrities on that latest issue of People Magazine; caught for narcotics, violence and secret affairs. Well, not so secret anymore- Alex found several voice messages, one night, left by Matt when he accidentally "butt-dialled" Alex when he was having sex with another girl. But that's history; they broke up 3 months ago.

Alex entered the complex and was greeted by a heavy musk scent.

"I'm home!" Alex announced as she entered throwing her keys in a little seashell bowl beside the door.

She locked the door beside her and placed her stuff by the closet entrance. The house looked very ancient yet modern; there were two floors to the house. The main floor was very welcoming and gave a very "home sweet home" feeling. Once entered, there were stairs leading up and open room to the left that was the family room, the room connected to it was the dining room as well as the kitchen in the far back. Directly across from the door was a little study room that Alex uses as an Art Studio. Upstairs was the typical, three bedroom for Alex, her Grandpa and a vacant room. (Of course, there are bathroom!) It was nice and quaint, it was home. Alex placed her stuff beside the door before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a Red Delicious Apple.

There was a cough heard from upstairs and at the end of the hallway; it led to what appeared as the master bedroom, where an elderly man was lying on a single bed with a vintage television at the foot of his bed; there was not much in the room.

"Hi, Grandpa" Alex smiled as she walked.  
>The elderly man had a comb over that was grey as the color was fading from its original brown to white. His face was still young with the exception of a few wrinkles, frown lines across his forehead and his white goatee. He was wearing a large baggy white shirt with his comforters covering him from the waist down. The television was on but he was too busy reading today's paper; he adjusted his reading glasses as Alex walked in and sat at the edge of his bed.<p>

"Alexandra, I didn't hear you come in. How was work today?" He said in a calm tone as he was reading the "World News" section of the New York Times.

"It was fine. Mr. Maruzo gave me a bonus; I can pay rent in advance and we have enough money for food for a month." She calmly said as she rubbed the palm of her hands together.  
>Her grandfather folded the paper and placed it on his lap; he took off his glasses and gave a baring yet gentle smile to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Alex was confused but she returned the gesture and smiled as she buried her face into his shoulder.<br>"I'm very proud of you. You're just like your father! He always got the job done even if people told him it couldn't be done and you're very beautiful like your mother. But you're only, how old are you?"  
>"Seventeen" She responded with a chuckle.<br>"You're still young. You've been working for quite some time, why don't you take a break? See that fellow, what's his name? Matthew! He's such a charming young man"  
>The irony. Matthew only met Alex's grandfather once and he did some crazy acting to make him think that he was the typical guy you meet at Starbucks by accidentally taking their coffee and playing it off. Alex was appalled by her grandfather's comment and did nothing but gave an awkward smile. It was awkward because she already told him that they broke up, but he wasn't really familiar with that tone. She disregarded her grandfather's comment; before she could talk the phone rang.<br>"I'll be back" She said as she got off the bed and made a quick dash for the phone.

The phone was ringing very loud in the living room, she tripped over her bags as they were just thrown off to the side, in front of the entrance to the living room; after tripping over her bags, she managed to pick up the phone. She placed her hand over the bottom of the phone and took a deep breath; professionalism is fundamental to every success.  
>"Hello, this is Alex Bartlett; the only person who can bring your fantasy room to life!" Alex said in a professional upbeat attitude that was obviously just an act.<br>She was digging through her bag for a notepad where she kept all of her client information and specifications in, she was going a fair good job as this was the third notebook she's filled and each notebook had 250 pages. She flipped through the notebook to the last used page; it was 10 pages into the book.  
>"Hi, uhm, I heard about your work from one of my neighbours. I was wondering, if you're able to design two rooms and not just walls, complete paint with detail and new furniture? I'll supply money for you to buy the furniture and resources, of course. How much do you usually charge by the hour?" The client started off.<br>The job was absurd to Alex, it was her first time designing more than one room and on top of that buying new furniture; usually, she'll just rearrange the furniture and work with whatever she had. This job seemed promising but she thought she was a little too inexperienced to get the job done.  
>"I charge $25 by the hour but since you're already paying so much, I'll just charge $14." She stuttered as she was still shocked to the request.<br>"You only charge $25?"  
>She wanted to rebuttal and argue, you were confused, what did they meant by "You only charge $25"<br>"That's pretty cheap. It's okay. My dad will take care of that."  
>Oh, it was a rich client.<br>"Oh. Thank you very much. Is it alright if I stop by later today, just so that I get the idea of what to do and plan ahead?" She said as she flipped her hair and placed her notebook on the table.  
>She got the address and was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to start and let the creativity run free and the job really paid well, usually it took her a few hours or so but since this is a huge job, it'll probably take a little over a few days-hopefully not months.<p>

Alex rushed back to her grandfather's room and gave him the news. He seemed like he was going to have a heart-attack when she told him how much the job will total to in the end. He gestured her to come in for a hug, he was so proud of her. She had no time to waste; she grabbed up all of her belongings and bags and headed out the door after kissing her grandpa on the forehead. This is greatest milestone in her life at this point.


End file.
